Always
by thekingdaddy
Summary: Not your typical Always story. Set season 3 and there is not Josh or Gina, but that doesn't mean there isn't an obstacle to overcome. One shot.


**Set season 3 and Josh never existed. I hope you like my little lark.**

Always

"Kate, I sure hope you know what you're doing," Lanie said while watching her best friend make a cup of coffee using the fancy machine that Castle donated a couple of years ago.

"Huh?" Beckett finished adding the steamed milk.

"You and writer-boy out there. I hope you know what you are doing with him," Lanie smirked.

"Yeah," Kate answered quietly not wanting to have this conversation.

"Well this is your third date and according to The Big Bang Theory, this night should end with sex."

"Sex?"

"Yeah sex, you know that thing that two consenting adults do to consummate a relationship," Lanie teased.

"Oh I don't think we're anywhere near that point. Alex and I have only had drinks a couple of times," Beckett replied while staring out the window at the man in question. He'd taken up residency in another writer's chair, one who had not stepped foot into the precinct since the case where she met Alex Conrad.

Lanie watched her friend look out at the man sitting at her desk. Anyone else would think that Beckett was smiling at the man in the chair but not Lanie. Lanie knew that she was smiling at the thought of the man who made that chair his own. She knew that Kate Beckett had two smiles; one that she showed the world and another reserved just for a certain writer. A certain writer who'd not been seen in over three weeks.

"What happened between you and Castle, Kate?" Lanie questioned.

"Nothing happened between him and me. He's just away finishing up the next book."

"Really, cause from where I'm standing just as soon as the mystery writer wannabe showed up he has been AWOL. That can't be a coincidence." Lanie decided to take a different tack. "Hunny listen the way that man cares about you there is no way he can sit here and watch you with another man again."

"Why do you do that? You always say that Castle feels a certain way about me, how I can't push him away. Always making me out to be the bad guy. Did you know I asked him if there would be any problem with this," Kate waved her hand toward Conrad. "And do you know what he said? Well do you?!"

Lanie shook her head not believing what she was hearing.

"He said he wanted me to be happy. He didn't say a damn word about me and him, so I have to think that he isn't as interested as everyone seems to think." Kate took a sip of her coffee and continued. "Last year when he invited me to the Hamptons he said that it was no strings attached, that I could just soak up the sun. And when I decided to go, he was already with Gina. Now, maybe I missed my chance or maybe he was intending on taking Gina the whole time and it really was that he thought I was working too hard and needed some time off, I don't know. But it does make you wonder," Beckett word vomited.

Unable to think of what to say and shocked by the revelations her friend had laid on her, Lanie did the only thing she could think of, she reached across the table and grabbed her friend's hand. "I think you're trying to justify what happened last year. Why don't you tell me everything and let's see what's going on and if we can fix it."

Beckett nodded and began to tell the story.

Xx

" _Alex said you were a little hard on him last night at the poker game_ _,"_ _Beckett_ _remarked_ _as she cleared off the murder board._

" _Hard on him? No_ _,_ _it was just a little friendly hazing_ _,_ _" Castle replied_ _,_ _trying to still his nerves and gather his emotions._

" _The way he described it_ _,_ _someone was trying to teach him a lesson."_

" _What? No_ _,_ _why would I do that?" Castle said suddenly very interested in the flooring choice at the precinct._

 _Beckett decided to get to the bottom of Castle_ _'_ _s behavior. "Because you_ _'_ _re jealous of him spending time with me."_

" _There it was_ _,"_ _she thought_ _. T_ _here was a glimmer of jealousy in the ocean of blue that were Castle's eyes. But just as soon as it was there it was gone leaving nothing but blank stare._

" _Jealous_ _? N_ _o_ _,_ _I'm not jealous_ _,_ _" Castle replied_ _nervously,_ _hoping beyond hope that she didn't catch him stumbling on the word jealous._

" _So you wouldn't mind if I had drinks with him later tonight?" Beckett pushed hoping_ _desperately_ _that he would put up a fight. That he felt she was worth the fight._

 _Castle pulled on the lapels of his jacket straightening out the imaginary wrinkles_ _,_ _buying time to form his answer_ _._ _"No_ _,_ _Kate_ _,_ _I wouldn't mind. I just want you to be happy. Now I have to get home, Alexis gets cranky if she has to wait for dinner."_

 _Beckett knew he was lying and Castle suspected that she did, but neither said a word as he turned and walked out of the precinct._

Xx

"And that was the last time I saw him. He did text the next day and said he needed to finish the book; that Gina was all over him about it. I texted Alexis last week and she said he had been locked up in his office writing for the past week, barely coming out for dinner."

Lanie couldn't help but notice Beckett absentmindedly playing with her mother's ring as she told the story, a nervous habit that she was sure Beckett wasn't aware that she had.

The two women made their way back to the bullpen only to be met by Ryan's voice. "We're all going to the Old Haunt tonight for a couple of drinks and your new shadow said you two would tag along."

Beckett felt as if she had been hit by a two by four square between the eyes. _Her new shadow?_

 _He was answering for her_ _!_ _What the hell?_

"Oh, come on, Beckett, it'll be fun. Jenny's meeting us there," Ryan wheedled.

"Yeah, Kate, it'll be fun and maybe we might catch Rick there," Alex whined.

Beckett knew that the team needed a night out. It had been way too long since they had all gone for drinks, although it wouldn't be the same without Castle. "Yeah, sure, it'll be fun but don't expect Castle. He's still trying to finish up his book."

Nonchalantly Alex returned, "He finished that weeks ago."

"Weeks ago?!" Lanie squealed.

Everyone was gawking at him as if he had just confessed to killing Kennedy. "Yeah… I… Yesterday when I was in a meeting with Gina, my publisher…"

"We all know who Gina is!" Beckett snapped a little more forceful than she intended.

"Well anyway… She said that Rick had submitted the final draft three weeks ago," Conrad answered somewhat confused by the sudden interest in Richard Castle's writing schedule.

"I thought you said Alexis said he was busy writing," Lanie whispered.

Beckett turned to away from everyone, looking longingly at the now cold coffee in her hand.

"Yeah, she did. Maybe he's working on the next one," Kate said hopefully.

"Well, I don't know what Castle's doing but I know one thing – I'm thirsty so let's go," Esposito said in his usual no-nonsense way.

Xx

The team open door to the Haunt to the sound of a woman singing.

 _Stop right there! I gotta know right now! Before we go any further! Do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife? Do you love me!? Will you love me forever? Do you need me!? Will you never leave me!? Will you make me happy for the rest of my life!? Will you take me away and will you make me your wife!? I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me!? Will you love me forever!?_

"What the hell is going on?" Esposito questioned as the music hit him.

"I don't know," Beckett replied as she searched for the origin of the music.

"Well there's Jenny and she has a table for us," Ryan said as he made his way to his fiancée.

"I got here about thirty minutes ago and they were going full bore. Who is she anyway?" Jenny wondered.

"That's his mom, Martha," Kate replied absentmindedly while watching Castle play the piano and Martha belt out the song. She caught herself wondering why Castle didn't let her know he was doing this.

The waitress made her way to their table. "Are you ready to order? And Miss, yours are comped."

"Excuse me?" Jenny queried.

"Rick said that the detectives and Dr. Parrish never pay when they come in as well as their guests," Monica replied.

After placing their orders Kate turned back to watch the show and was shocked at Castle's ability to play the piano. If she was shocked at that, she was absolutely floored at his ability to sing.

 _Let me sleep on it Baby, baby let me sleep on it Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Let me sleep on it Baby, baby let me sleep on it Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Let me sleep on it Baby, baby let me sleep on it Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning*_

"Who knew?" Lanie commented as she crept into the spot Alex had vacated for a trip to the bathroom. "I'm getting the feeling there are many facets to Castle we haven't seen."

"Yeah, I'm thinking that, too."

The drinks arrived and Alex returned just as the song wound down. "He's pretty good," Alex remarked, stating the obvious.

Xx

"Ladies and gentleman, the Tony Award winning actress and my mother, the great Martha Rodgers," Castle said, leading the applause.

Martha leaned over from her position on the small stage and placed a kiss upon her son's cheek. "Thank you, Richard. This has been more fun than I have had in ages."

She stood up and offering applause. "My son, Richard Castle."

The applause grew louder and the sound of whistling filled the bar catching Castle off guard. He looked up from the piano searching for the source of the whistle and saw her. Beckett was leaning against a table staring at him as if he was the only one in the room, which surprised him. After all, Alex Conrad was standing next to her.

"I had planned on letting the last song ending the show tonight, but I think I have time for one more." With that he let his fingers roam over the keys searching for the right chord as he stilled his mind. " _Well I guess it's now or never."_ He hit the first chord to a slow ballad.

 _This Romeo is bleeding But you can't see his blood It's nothing but some feelings That this old dog kicked up_

 _It's been raining since you left me Now I'm drowning in the flood You see I've always been a fighter But without you I give up_

 _Now I can't sing a love song Like the way it's meant to be Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore But baby, that's just me_

 _And I will love you, baby always And I'll be there forever and a day always I'll be there till the stars don't shine Till the heavens burst and The words don't rhyme And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind And I'll love you – Always_

The bar fell silent, every patron in the place had their eyes locked on the piano. Everyone except Lanie who was watching her friend. Kate was as still as a statue, her arms wrapped around her body with a glass of untouched wine in one of her hands. She mouthed the words as Castle poured out his heart in the words of the song.

 _Now your pictures that you left behind Are just memories of a different life Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry One that made you have to say goodbye What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair To touch your lips, to hold you near When you say your prayers try to understand I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

 _When he holds you close, when he pulls you near When he says the words you've been needing to hear I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine To say to you till the end of time_

 _Yeah, I will love you baby always And I'll be there forever and a day always_

Castle's eyes never left Beckett's as he delivered those lines with passion that few in the bar had ever heard.

For her part, Beckett was not unaffected by the outpouring of emotion from across the room. Her eyes filled with tears and contrary to her image, she made no attempt to hide them from anyone. Especially the man pouring his heart out to her.

She was so lost in the moment that she never felt Martha take her wine glass from her. The older woman took her hand in hers letting her know that she knew the emotions roiling through the young woman's body.

 _If you told me to cry for you I could If you told me to die for you I would Take a look at my face There's no price I won't pay To say these words to you_

 _Well, there ain't no luck In these loaded dice But baby if you give me just one more try We can pack up our old dreams And our old lives We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

 _And I will love you, baby always And I'll be there forever and a day always I'll be there till the stars don't shine Till the heavens burst and The words don't rhyme And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind And I'll love you always**_

The song ended and Castle rose from his seat at the piano. "That's it for tonight. I have some paperwork to take care of."

After a round of boos from the customers, he continued, "Hey, I have to pay the bills so this place stays open. And remember to tip your waitstaff and bartenders." With that he headed for the bar.

"Jerry, I need to take care of a few things down stairs. Don't let anyone disturb me."

"Sure thing boss," Jerry replied as Castle entered the door in the floor, heading for his office.

Xx

Beckett's feet were glued to the floor; she was unable or maybe unwilling to move. Her eyes were locked on the piano that Castle had vacated, refusing to look around the bar. Everyone who knew her knew that she hated to be the center of attention but tonight she didn't care. She just wanted to revel in the declaration from her writer, not the pseudo replacement standing beside her, but the one who had stolen her heart.

"Go to him," Martha whispered in her ear.

She smiled and thanked Martha before turning to Alex. But he surprised her when he said, "Go on. I think you might need him as much as he needs you."

Castle was lost in his thoughts, thoughts of a certain leggy brunette when a sound from the stairs startled him. "Beckett? What do you want?"

"You, I just want you!"

He was amazed at how those long legs could cross the room in only three steps, but before he could say anything she had hold of his jacket lapels and was driving him back. The force which she used was usually reserved for suspects during a take down. Before Castle could question what was she was doing, her mouth was attacking his. Her lips were pummeling his, her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth.

Castle was shocked and unwilling to move. _She was kissing him! Kate Beckett was kissing him!_ When he regained the use of his brain, his arms encased Kate's back drawing her into him as his mouth granted admission.

 _Moan! She just moaned into my kiss!_ Castle was sure he had died and gone to heaven. After what he was sure was a lifetime, she pulled back, nervously looking into his eyes. "Say it again."

"Always," he said with that dopey grin she loved so much.

"Always," she replied. "I know we have a lot to talk about Castle, but take me home."

"Mine or yours?"

"Yours. I think we both hope that I will end up there in the future, so maybe we should get comfortable with the thought."

"I agree," he murmured, stealing another kiss.

"Say it again," Kate said with her own dopey grin.

"Always. I will say it, Always."

Xx

*Paradise by the Dashboard Light

**Always

 **My wife and I were traveling back last week from a weekend getaway and this song came on the radio. My wife asked** **, "I** **sn't that Kate and Rick** **'** **s word** **?"** **and of course it** **wa** **s so she suggested using the song for a story.**

 **Everyone has used Josh and Demming as a catalyst for our dynamic duo to get together. Some have even used Sorenson and Vaughn, although the last one is the worst plot line in the show, but no story I have read has used Conrad.**

 **I know I might catch some heat for the beach invite, but if he was really just concerned for her and her lack of rest I could see this scenario happening. And as dense as our heroes were in this season maybe it could have happened.**

 **Now I know this isn't my forte, but I said what the hell and gave it a try. I hope you all like it.**


End file.
